A Whole New World
by krazyk1000
Summary: Aang and his friends get trapped in another iceberg! They find themselves in the year 2006 and everyone is controled by the fire nation! New Chapter 15!Yowsas!
1. Back in The Iceberg

**A New World**

**Chapter 1**

**Back in the iceberg**

As Aang, Katara, and Sokka traveled the world in search of an earthbending master. But a big storm delayed them as they were flying across the sea. So Aang and Katara used their waterbending powers to make a big ice cave coming out of the sea. As they entered the cave, they began to sleep. But as they were sleeping, the cave began to drift to the north pole. A big wave came into the cave and then instantly froze, containing Aang, Katara, Sokka, and their animal buddies Momo and Appa. The group was not heard from again and the fire nation was able to take over the world!

That was chapter 1. I know it was short but work with me here!


	2. Meeting new Friends

A New World

Chapter 2

Meeting new friends

As Jake woke up at 10 in the morning, he felt so bored. As he looked out the window, he saw his good friends, Kero and Henry. He joined them and then went to his backyard which had a big lake in it. He got scuba diving gear and they all went into the bottom of the lake. Even though they have explored it millions of times, there was an opening none of them have noticed. As they went into the passage, they found a small cave.

Jake: "What is this place?"

Kero: "Looks like an ancient cave."

Henry: "With frozen people included!"

Jake & Kero: "Huh!"

As they looked at where Henry was looking, they saw 2 frozen boys, a frozen girl, a frozen thing which looked like a bat monkey, and a big frozen beaver bull. They then got so many matches and twigs. After drying the sticks and matches, the lit a fire and then began to thaw out the people.

Henry: "I never met ancient people!"

Kero: "I bet they can show us how to make mutant animals!"

Then as the ice finally thawed completely, the group stepped back and then Aang and his friends screamed really loudly. Then Jake and his friends began to scream very loudly.

Then they all fainted for about uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 2 hours.

That's chapter 2! Tune in next time for more tales of interest!


	3. Catching up 2000 years or so

A New World

Chapter 3

Catching up 2000 years or so

While Jake was passed out, he dreamed about his friends Kero, Henry, Don, Karen, and Nikk,(The last 3 are new, not with Jake right now and there'll be many more)were playing X-Box 360 with the cave people he found. Then he felt a splash of water. As he opens his eyes, he sees that he and his friends were tied up. Then the biggest man out of the 3 cave people began to speak.

Sokka: Who are you and where are we?

Jake: Uhhhh we're in the Philippines. You know, off the shore of China and south of Japan?

Sokka: Never heard of it! Aang get my dagger!

Aang: But…..

Sokka: Now!

Then Sokka stabbed Jake then Kero, then Henry……. twice.

The end

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Not! Not by a long shot! Sorry, couldn't resist. I won't do it again. So anyway after Jake said that last part, here's what really happened.

Sokka: Come again? Are you Fire nation?

Jake: No! I hate those people. They control the entire world! They're sick! I'm Earth Nation. I'm Jake. The boy next to me is Kero, and next to him is Henry.

Henry: Yo

Sokka: What does "yo" mean?

Henry: It means "Hi"

Sokka: It better

Aang: So what was it about the fire nation taking over?

Kero: I know the story. My grandma told me. It started about 2500 years ago. The fire nation began a terrible war. Then 100 years later, the Avatar was found and began trying to save the world. But it wasn't even a year when the Avatar vanished again. He and 2 of his friends were never seen again.

Aang: But I'm the Avatar! Avatar Aang! That was me and the two friends were these guys, Katara and Sokka.

Kero: So you must teach me the elements!

Aang: Why?

Kero: Even though I didn't tell anyone, I'm supposed to be the Avatar now!

All but Kero: HUH?

Tune in next time or else


	4. Avatar Kero?

Chapter 4

Avatar Kero?

(I'm sorry that I didn't continue so fast. My comp crashed and all was lost.)

Aang looked at Kero and said

Aang: "How did you find out you're the avatar?"

Jake: "And why didn't you tell us? Your best friends?"

Kero: sigh "Well, when I was 6, fire nation troops began raiding the town for no good reason. They destroyed a lot. When they attacked my family, I was so enraged that I began to float and move rocks around. The troops died with my powers. Then a spirit came to my family. Her name was Avatar Kyoshi, the last earthbending Avatar. She told me everything and that's how I became an Avatar. But a year passed and then came Jake and Henry. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would not be my friend or wouldn't believe me. But mostly not be my friend."

Henry: "Why wouldn't we be? You're an Avatar; you could do anything and stop the war!"

Kero: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. When my other friends discovered I was an avatar, they stopped being my friends and moved away.

Aang: "That's what happened to me. I really didn't want to be the avatar."

Kero: "But Kyoshi said that we are the only ones who can bring peace to the world."

Henry: "What can we do?"

Jake: "Yeah, we want to help."

Aang: "Wait, I know airbending and waterbending and you know earthbending right?"

Kero: "Yup"

Sokka: "So you should teach each other!"

Aang & Kero: "Yeah!"

Then Avatars Roku and Kyoshi appeared along with their animal pets, Jinyu the Dragon and Ihsoyk the Big Mole.

Roku: "Aang, you have finally became re-re-awaken"

Kyoshi: "And I see you have met a past life that still lives Kero."

Aang and Kero bowed to the past avatars.

That's chapter 4! You should wonder these questions

Why are Roku and Kyoshi there?

When will Kero's other friends come into the story?

Where's Waldo?

Most will be answered in the next chap.


	5. Locals Meet the Frozen People

Chapter 5

Locals meet the frozen people

Avatar Roku: Aang, we have terrible news.

Avatar Kyoshi: Yes, it seems in your absence, the comet has stricken and the world was unbalanced.

Roku: But don't be so sad. The reason we came also bears good news.

Kyoshi: It seems you aren't the last airbender.

Aang: I'm not?

Roku: No. 300 years after you disappeared again, a new generation of nomads found their way into an Air Temple and learned airbending and also made more lemurs and flying bison breed so they are no longer extinct.

Aang: Great!

Kero: I know one secret airbender in this town. Her name is Lana. She was the only one who is still a friend from before I became an Avatar.

Katara: That's great! Let's go meet her.

Kero: But first let's get some lunch!

Roku: Good luck Aang

Kyoshi: And good luck to you too Kero.

Everyone else: Hey! What about us?

Avatars: We mean you too.

When the avatars left, the group swam out of the cave. Momo and Appa had to stay in the backyard. The rest went to Kero's house and had chicken with rice and then had pie!

Aang: That was good pie.

Sokka: Yeah thanks.

Kero: Now let's go to Lana's house.

On there way to Lana's house, Kero's other friends came out and saw Kero's new friends. The first one to come out was Nikk, then Lily, and then Jack.

Nikk: Who are your new friends? They look funny.

Lily: Yeah. They from out of town?

Kero: Uhhhhhhhhhhh yeah. They're from America.

Jack: Cool tattoo! But should have got something cooler.

Aang: Uhh Thanks I think.

Kero: Yeah this is my cousin Johnny.

Aang: Yeah, my name is Johnny.

Kero: Yeah and these are his older siblings Tara and Sam.

Sokka and Katara: Hi.

Kero: Yeah we got to get going. They want to see the rest of the village before sunset so see ya.

After getting far away from the group they reached a house near a canyon.

Kero: This is Lana's house. She uses the canyon to practice her gliding skills. She taught some airbending and made me my own glider.

Aang: Maybe we could fly together.

Kero: Yeah.

As Kero knocked on the door, Lana's father opened it and got on the floor and started bowing.

Kero: I told you to stop doing that. I don't want a lot of attention. Where's Lana?

Father of Lana: In her room Avatar.

Kero: Thank you and just call me Kero.

When they reached Lana's room, they saw her reading books and secret airbending scrolls.

Lana: Oh hey Kero. Wanted to go gliding with me again? I already fixed your glider from last time.

Sokka: What happened last time?

Henry: He crashed in the grass but the glider kept going and got ruined from bears.

Kero: Thanks Henry. But Lana, I want you to meet another Avatar. This is Aang, he's an Airbender.

Lana: So that makes three Avatars!

All but Kero: HUUUUUUUHHHH!

Kero: Oh yeah did I mention the reason she didn't leave me was because she's an Avatar?

That's chapter 5. Weird stuff is happening

Stuff to bear in mind

I'm might start making smaller chapters. Warning: Do not read if you hate suspense. Side effects might include impatienceness, anger, paranoia, insanity or crazyness. Do operate heavymachinery after reading a short story chater because you'll be distracted by the story and might hurt some guy we all hate anyway but could still sue you. Consult a doctor or older sibling if reading short chapters is okay with you.

If it takes me a long time to write more chaps. ;It one of these reasons

School

The comp crashed again

Other stuff

Video games

Reading other stories (Like yours!)

Anything that could happen to me

3. Pie is good


	6. The 4 Avatars

Chapter 6

4 Avatars

Aang: So you're also an avatar?

Lana: Yup

Aang: And three all of us are 12?

Kero: Well I'm actually gonna turn 13 in a few months so I'm the oldest.

Aang: Technically I'm the oldest.

Suddenly a breeze of wind came and Roku reappeared

Roku: Sorry Aang forgot to tell you about the two other Avatars.

Aang: But there's only three here.

Roku: There is another. The last Avatar that has the element none of you have.

Kero: Water?

Roku: No Fire. Aang already knows how to waterbend so he'll teach you. You Avatars are lucky. The fire Avatar is in this town.

Lana: It must be Meyumi, the firebending girl that ran always from the fire nation.

Roku: You are correct. You are all about the same age so you will all be equal and balanced.

Aang: So let's go find Meyumi.

Kero: The problem is that she has been recaptured and taken to Australia.

Roku: So you must go to Australia and free her and master the elements while traveling. Goodbye Aang and good luck.

Suddenly Roku vanishes.

Aang: Okay so let's go to Australia!

Lana & Kero: Yeah

Sokka & Katara: Yeah!

Henry & Jake: Yeah!

Avatars: No!

Jake: Why the heck not?

Aang: No room on Appa.

Henry and Jake: Damn

That's chapter 6


	7. Road to Australia

Chapter 7

Road to Australia

(sorry it took so long, so much homework!)

As Lana and Kero said there goodbyes, their parents came out into the field along with the rest of the town.

Mayor: Kero, we give you and Lana a gift that will help you on your quest. Kero, you get the twin swords of Omashu.

Kero: Cool!

Mayor: Lana, you get the Fans of Kyoshi.

Lana: Thank you.

Aang: Let's go.

Kero: Goodbye everyone.

And as they left, they began to see less and less of their home. Then, the Island disappeared. Finally, they couldn't be able to see the Philippines. They traveled for 2 days nonstop. Then they found an island that was empty. They landed and set up camp. Aang and Katara began to teach Lana and Kero waterbending.

Katara: It's like having a class of my own.

After 3 hours, Kero was able to make his own move.

Kero: I call it the crystal shield!

Then Kero made an Ice platform in the middle of the water. He began to spin and make water spin up with him covering his body. Then the ice froze. When Katara made the ice melt, Kero was gone. When Katara stepped on the ice platform, another crystal shield appeared and shattered everywhere.

Kero: See how cool it is?

The next day they kept on flying till they saw a fleet of fire nation ships. The ships captured them and put everyone in a big iron cell.

A messenger bird was sent to the Fire nation capital. A big person sitting on the throne looked at the letter and smiled.

Fire Lord Zuko the 25th: So the Avatars have finally revealed themselves. Captain!

Captain: Yes Fire Lord Zuko?

Zuko: Make sure the Avatars and their friends are in separate cells and their animals in a cage.

Captain: Yes my lord.

That's chapter 7

What will happen next? And you're going to ask what happens to Kero's friend still at the village, I'm going to say "Who cares? They bore the snot out of me."


	8. Meeting the Fire Lord

Chapter 8

Meeting the Fire Lord

The group was chained and assembled together as they waited in a room. Then a man came.

Man: All hail Fire Lord Zuko the XXV!

Kero: The 25th?

Man: Silence! His Majesty approaches!

Then Zuko came into the room with 2 guards on both of his sides.

Zuko: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Avatar

Kero: It's Avatars. There are 3 of us present.

Zuko: Shut up! I don't care if there are a million avatars! What's important is that I captured you. Like my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather tried to, Zuko Sr.!

Aang: Why have there been 25 others named Zuko?

Zuko: When the avatar disappeared again, Zuko went back to the Fire nation and took his entire family hostage because of his impatience and rage.

Katara: That's so heartless!

Zuko: But what happened was that his father was for some reason impressed. He gave the throne to Zuko, but he put the rest of his family in prison, except for his uncle Iroh.

Lana: Why?

Zuko: Some people said he went to the spirit world, others say he found a secret island where he had followers and made a temple. But I think he died alone and mad. Anyway, then Zuko gained control of Sozenn's comet took over the whole world, and because of this great deed, all his descendants were named after him.

Aang: Why have you brought us here?

Zuko: To get answers! The Monks say there are suppose to be 4 avatars! They are supposed to be the same age. Where's the last Avatar?

Kero: We don't know.

Zuko: Liar! If you won't tell me, I'll kill one of you Avatars. Maybe the girl.

Lana: Gasp!

Kero: Why? You should get the strongest of the group; I already mastered 2 of the 4 elements.

Zuko: Very well. Guards! Take him to the tower!

Aang/Lana: No!

Kero: Well, it's been fun. Good luck you guys.

Then Kero was in the highest tower, there were 12 different ones.

Zuko: What elements do you know?

Kero: Thinking in head: Hmm, maybe if I lie, he'll put me in a tower that I'll be able to escape easily.

Kero: I know waterbending and firebending.

Zuko: Good. Put him in the tower made of rocks and surrounded by all the elite soldiers and make it so he is not able to see any water or near anything flammable.

Later that night, Kero began to meditate. He was able to enter the spirit world. He walked around and found all the avatars in one giant hall. He walked into the center of the hall and began to speak.

Kero: Avatars! You must help me and the rest of the avatars on earth! You must come with me back to the human world. There you must take over bodies so you can control it to help us face the fire lord!

: No!

Avatar from Air Nation 900 B.C.: Who said that?

Iroh: I did!

Kero: You're Iroh!

Iroh: Yes I have been in deep meditation after my nephew took over the world. My body is still perfectly preserved over this past 2500 years. I froze myself like the avatar did.

Kero: Why don't you want us to fight together?

Iroh: Because. Over the years, the fire nation has done much research and has been able to make a soldier's mind sharper and more focused. If any spirit were to enter the mind of a soldier, it could die from the stress the mind will use to attack the intruder.

Kero: I see.

Iroh: But you will still not be alone even if it's just you young avatars.

Kero: How?

Iroh: Each avatar has a special mode called the Avatar State. It's when all avatars dead or alive combine their powers in the current avatars.

Kero: I heard of it. But Aang has told me while he was still in the past that he could only trigger it while in immense anger and rage. It's also dangerous because he said that if we die in the avatar state, the rest of the avatars die and we will become extinct.

Iroh: Then you must find a way to fight the fire lord.

Avatar Roku: Don't worry, you will find a way.

Then Kero went back into the human world and escaped during the night while the guards have fallen asleep. He first went to every cell to find Meyumi. Then after twelve hours of searching and half of that time he was lost, he finally found Meyumi, but she was unconscious, so Kero carried her all the way to Appa's cell. After he freed Appa, he was able to find the others and escape.

Aang: So this is Meyumi?

Lana: Yup.

Kero: She's unconscious. We need to find somewhere to go.

Lana: How about the eastern water tribe?

Katara: Eastern?

Kero: Yea. The eastern water tribe is on a small island off the coast of Japan.

Sokka: So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

That is chapter 8. Sorry this took so long. My computer keeps breaking! So let's be a lesson to all. Never buy cool looking comps. On eBay, because even though they have many advance features, they are still junky sort of.


	9. Meeting New Relatives

Chapter 9

Meeting New Relatives

It took a day to get to Japan. Katara was so anxious to see the new tribe. They stopped in a Japanese city and ate lunch.

Katara: So how was the Eastern water Tribe started?

Kero: It started in 1201 when the north and South Pole became overcrowded and when the fire lord began imprisoning benders. The Eastern Water Tribe is hidden and no firebenders know about it.

After a half hour, they finally reached the Eastern water Tribe which was just an ice platform.

Katara: This is it? A sheet of ice?

Kero: Wait

Kero then found 3 slots in the ice and filled them with water. Then the platform began to grow a roof and sink as if it was an elevator. Then after sinking 5 feet, they saw a dome in the water under them. When they finally got off the elevator, a group of benders made ice spears and pointed them at the group.

Ice Warrior: Who are you? How did you find the hidden water tribe?

Kero: We are Avatars. We are traveling to hide from the fire Nation and master the four elements. I am Avatar Kero.

Aang: I am Avatar Aang.

Meyumi: I am Avatar Meyumi.

Lana: And I am Avatar Lana.

Ice Warriors: Gasp!

The warriors then fell to their knees and started bowing to them.

Ice Warrior: Get the Leader!

Then one soldier went towards the tallest ice tower in the dome. When he came back, a man in robes with the colors ice blue and water blue and a water nation symbol tattoo came with him.

Leader: Welcome avatars. We are most honored to have you stay in our tribe.

Then the Leader looked at Katara and Sokka and gasped.

Leader: You are my great great great great great aunt and uncle!

Katara and Sokka: HUH?

Leader: It's true. You had an older sister. She was a waterbender that was taken to the North Pole. When you went there, she noticed, you but couldn't tell you. Then she got married and I hope you can figure out the rest. I am Chan. You can stay here and practice mastering the elements avatars. But can Katara and Sokka please join me for lunch now?

Katara: We'd love to great great great great nephew.

That's chapter 9!

The reason this one was extremely late(I bet you forgot the rest of the plot, I sort of did….) was because it's summer and I was out and doin stuff. If u forgot the story, just read it again.


	10. Plotting Rebellion Sort of

**Chapter 10- Plotting Rebellion**

* * *

While Aang, Kero, Lana, and Meyumi were practicing firebending, Katara and Sokka were having lunch with Chan in a small room. 

Sokka- I have come up with a plan to stop the fire nation. But it's gonna take all the nations to make it work.

Chan-The Water tribes have their full support. I will send word to the other nations to have their leaders meet here.

Kero- Do you think you could also call my friends over?

Kero appeared in the doorway. He was covered in ash. He had an uneasy look on his face.

Kero- I don't feel right leaving all my friends back at the Philippines. The only reason that the fire nation stayed away is because of me and Lana. Do you think we could evacuate the town back here where it's safe? Lana thinks so too. Plus, my friends aways wanted to come here!

Katara- The only problem is, we can't get them all out at once. Appa can only hold so much.

Kero- Lana raised a whole herd of flying bison!! In fact, I have one myself!!

Sokka-Why didn't you say so??

Kero- Me and Lana both agreed that the bisons should stay home to guard the town, so we kept it a secret from you. But I think that we could get all the townspeople out on them. We can also bring all our weapons and war items!

Aang- Then it's agreed!!!

Aang walks in with Lana, both also covered in ash.

Kero- That's great you guahh!!... Lana, your hair, what happened?!?!

Lana- Oh. My ponytails caught on fire, so Aang cut them off with an ice whip!

Kero- God, I've known so long with those two ponytails in your head. You practically have the same short hairstyle like me!!

Lana-Gee thanks for saying I look like a boy sorry for not keeping them and getting burned...

Kero- (Thinking-crap! I think I made a big mistake, especially since it was me who insisted she kept the ponytails all those years ago and she also took such great pride in her hair.) Uhh I mean, you just look different. I you don't look like a guy. I was just joking!

Lana-Sure Keroshi, I bet you really mean that. Ughh, maybe if I didn't listen to you when I moved here, I would keep my hair short and none of this would have happened!!

Kero- Don't call me by my real name... Hilanada!!

Lana-Ughh! Sometimes your so...soo... ARRGGHH!!

Kero- So what!!??

Just then, both Kero and Lana began glowing from their eyes. Kero also began glowing from his body where a dragon tattoo was located on his back, while an arrow-shape glow came from Lana's head, which was her arrow tattoo hidden under all her hair.

Aang- They're going into the Avatar State!!!

Then Lana melted the entire room and formed it into an ice mace with spikes, while Kero made water appear from the air and formed ice swords. Then two lunged at each other. Suddenly, Kero spat at Lana, forming ice needles in the process. Lana airbended the needles towards Kero, but he quickly changed them back to water. Then, Kero changed it into ice ninja shuriken and flung them at Lana. All of a sudden, A burst of air pushed them both on opposite sides of the hidden tribe's ice dome. Aang had also gone into the avatar state, but only for a short time as Katara grabbed him. Then they went to get Kero and Lana who were already together arguing.

Lana- You know Kero, the only reason we became friends was because we're both avatars! That was the reason I came to the Philippines from Thailand!

Kero- No, the reason we became friends is because you came here because you lost all your friends like I did and we were all we had other than family!! But if you only came to the Philippines just to meet me other than see it's beauty like I did, Then maybe I'll just go save the town myself!!

Lana- Fine! If you think you can!!

Kero-Fine!!!Aang, just you and me, come on!!

Aang-Okay, Kero. Just give me an hour to prep Appa. Ok?

Kero and Lana- FINE!

* * *

End of Chapter 10! Be sure to tune in for more TALES OF INTEREST!!! ps. Sorry for the REALLY late addition. Just keeping checking and I'll keep adding!!! 


	11. Old Memories and a new romance?

**Chapter 11-Some Old Memories and new romance?**

* * *

Aang and Kero are in the stable packing Appa with some provisions. There was an awkward silence until Aang began to speak. 

Aang- Don't you think you should apologize to Lana? After all, she was your friend for a long time now. I can finish up here. I'll get you when we're ready.

Kero- Fine. I don't see what good it would do.

Kero looked around for Lana, who he found sitting by the lake. He walked up quietly behind her and sat next to her.

Kero- Hey.

Lana-...Hey.

Kero-Umm I'm sorry for saying what I said. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Your hair looks fine the way it is now.

Lana-No, I knew you were joking, I shouldn't have took it so seriously. Don't be sorry.

Kero- I guess that since it was me that told you to keep your hair long, I couldn't think of you as you with any other hairstyle. Remember how that even started?

Lana- Yeah, it started when I found out I was an avatar.

* * *

Flashback

Lana's Voice- You were visiting my town in Thailand to learn martial arts when we were both 4. You took a class with me in the summer and we became best friends. I even told you that my family is a group of secret airbenders which I never told anyone! When you had to go back home, we became penpals and wrote a lot to each other.

A scene with younger Lana and Kero hugging when young Kero starts talking.

Young Kero- You should really let your hair down in ponytails.

Young Lana- Really?

Young Kero- Yeah! You'd be a cute fighter in two ponytails.

Young Lana-Okay!! Next summer, you'll see me with two ponytails!!

Young Kero- Yay!! But still write to me!!

Lana's Voice- Then the following month, it happened. I activated the avatar state. Some bully started to attack me, but then I airbended him to the other side of the town. The town was so scared of me. I remember the letter I sent you said..."

Young Lana's voice- "Dear Kero, it's been so bad here, my friends have all stopped being friends with me. I guess this is why avatars are always disappearing, cause there friends leave them and they become too sad to save the world. I really hope you're still my friend, from Lana."

Kero's voice- That's true! Then my reply was...

Young Kero's voice- "Dear Lana, I'm still your friend!! The avatar is suppose to be cool!! That makes you cool!!! If your friends hate you in Thailand, then come live in my town in the Philippines!! Just don't tell anyone that your the Avatar or an airbender!! I can't wait to see you in my village. From Kero."

Kero's voice- Then in about a month, you come here on a flying bison with your family and a herd of bison also. We kept your secret until that day.

A scene appears where firebenders are destroying the village. A group of firebenders begin to attack Kero's family when Kero runs in.

Young Kero- LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Young Kero's eyes began to glow, and rock hands began coming out of the ground and grabbing the firebenders. Then the hands come together and form a giant ball, which Kero tosses into the canyon. But then, Kero began to shake the ground and destroy the town again. But then Lana stepped in and screamed at Kero.

Young Lana-Kero!! Stop!!! The firebenders are gone!! You can stop!!

Then young Kero hits Lana with some rocks and then stopped as he heard her scream.

Kero's voice- The whole town was grateful that I saved the town, but my friends were scared of me, and their parents worried for their children's safety, so they left. Leaving just us to play. Then came our other friends and we decided to keep our secret of being avatars.

Flashback ends

* * *

Kero- I can't believe that I hurted you all those years ago. I didn't even say I was sorry. 

Lana-It's okay, I'm fine now, that's all that matters.

Kero-I'm really glad, I met a girl like you Lana, and that you have been my friend for all these years.

Lana-Likewise, Kero, except, change girl to boy. I'm glad I met a boy like you.

Then they both began to giggle. Then they looked at each other. Lana and Kero have been friends for so long, and have helped each other out in the worst situations. They both began moving closer to each other.

Kero-(Thinking)-Whoa, is this really happening? I mean, I've always liked Lana, but I never knew she liked me like this too.

Lana-(Thinking)-I never thought I'd have the courage to kiss Kero before. I hope it's nice!

Then the two's lips touched each other and time seemed to stay still, until Kero slowly moved away.They both blushed and smiled at each other.

Kero- Uhh well, uhh, I better go help Aang some more. I'll see you when we get back with everyone. Is that okay?

Lana-Sure.

As the two got up, Kero began to walk away, when Lana grabbed his hand and they began to kiss again.

Then Kero walked away. The two looked at each other and smiled one last time, before Kero went back to the stable.

* * *

That's chapter 11!!! Whoa! Who'd knew I know how to add some romance in a story? And right near Valentines Day? Anyway stay tuned!!! 


	12. Time For a Visit and a Plan!

**Chapter 12-Time for a Visit and a Plan!**

* * *

Kero walked into the stable with a bag, where Aang was sitting on Appa's head waiting for Kero. 

Aang-What took you so long?

Kero-Uhh... it took awhile for me and Lana to make up, but now I'm ready to leave!

Meyumi-So are we!!

Meyumi and Lana came running into the stable with backpacks.

Lana-We can't let you boys have all the fun.

Meyumi-Yeah, who knows how lost you are without us.

Sokka, Katara, and Chan walked in and said there goodbyes as the four avatars set off to the Philippines. They traveled nonstop and got to the village around dark.

Lana-At least the fire nation didn't trace our families back here. It should be easy to move them all out.

Kero-Not really, look at the billboard.

They all looked at the billboard with the Fire Nation symbol on it. Aang began to read it out loud.

Aang-"Starting on the 20th, this town shall under complete control of the fire nation army. Do not get in the way of the soldiers, don't leave the village, and work with complete cooperation with the fire nation. Anyone who tries to escape declares rebellion against the fire lord and will be imprisoned"

Meyumi- That's in 3 days! We don't have much time, we must wake the mayor and started planning our escape.

So they all ran to the town hall and woke up the entire town for a meeting.

Aang- Attention citizens!! We four avatars are forming a plan to evacuate you all to the east pole!

Kero-So here's the plan, everyone start packing essentials, because you are only allowed to carry one box of possessions and whatever you can carry on your backs. Then you will be escorted out of the town by flying bison. We have about 50 bisons and will only send about 15 every day starting tonight, Aang will lead the first platoon with the elderly,sick and those traveling with infants.

Citizen-Why are we not going all at once?

Kero-We don't want to attract any attention, so we need to go in small groups so the fire nation navy doesn't spot us above.

Meyumi-I will lead the next group tomorrow morning, and Lana will take out the last of the civilians the day after.

Citizen-What will avatar Kero do?

Kero-I will get all the military equipment and weapons out, along with the militia. Since by then, the fire nation should be nearby and we might have to fight.

Meyumi-So everyone start packing, especially families with young children, senior citizens, and sick family members.

The next morning, Kero and Lana met up with their old friends,Henry, Don, Karen, Jake, and Nikk and had breakfast at a cafe.

Nikk-Lana, you cut your hair? Should've let me do it.

Kero-Shut it Nikk! I'll still punch you even if you're a girl!

Jake-Whoa, a little much, huh Kero?

Lana-You try staying up planning for an evacuation. Kero's been up all night going over the plan with everyone, making sure we all know what to do, and tending to the bisons making sure they're ready to fly.

Then Meyumi came in and sat with the rest.

Meyumi-I'm leaving soon, I'll see ya back at the Eastern Water Tribe.

The rest-bye-bye!

Don-So what's the eastern water tribe like?

Lana-Cold, very cold, bring sweaters.

Henry-So do you know any water bending yet?

Karen-Yeah show us something!

Kero then stood up and bended the water in his glass up in the air into ice writing saying "Avatar Kero."

Jake-Yowsa! That's a pretty fancy trick.

Lana-Well, me and Kero better to supervising. I need to help pack some of the stuff on the bisons.

Kero-Yeah, I should start speaking to the militia.

The two left, soon after, the rest left too, so they could start packing.

Kero spent the whole day talking to the warriors, going over some plans, and loading some weapons into crates that the bison can carry while flying. Lana spent the whole day tending to the bisons with her parents and helping some citizens with loading stuff. They didn't see each other till nighttime.

Kero-Well, it seems like the fire nation isn't nearby, but I hear they have already gotten into the country. I sent out scouts to watch out for them.

Lana-Great. I spent the day loading stuff into the bison crates.

Kero-Bison crates?

Lana-Yeah. they're crates attached to belts that go around the bisons. The crates I told you to fill with weapons?

Kero-That's what you call them? Whatever.

Then, a messenger hawk appeared on Kero's shoulder. Kero read it and his eyes widened.

Lana-What's wrong?

Kero-The fire nation is camping just 1000 miles away! They'll be here early tomorrow morning, our scouts say. Don't take any chances. Wake everyone up. Get all the citizens out now. You need to leave soon.

Lana-What about you? The militia?

Kero-Don't worry about us. Just get everyone out now!

Lana then ran to the town alarm. She and Kero helped get the citizens on the bisons and pack the last of the things. They were all ready to leave. Kero and Lana stood on a hill looking at the bisons standing together, who were anxious to fly.

Lana-Well, looks like we're ready to fly. Are you sure you don't need me? My parents know how to control a bison herd too.

Kero-Yeah but neither are avatars are they? Unless Kyoshi and Roku have been lying to us again. It's best you make sure everyone gets there safe.

Lana gave Kero a kiss on the cheek and stood back.

Kero- What? You think I need a good-luck kiss? I'm always lucky Lana, you know that.

Lana-That's a "Hope-you-get-back-safe-because-I-love-you kiss."

Kero-Oh in that case...

Kero came close to Lana and gave her a kiss on the lips then began to whisper.

Kero-That was a "I-love-you-too-and-I'll-see-you-back-at-the-tribe-soon kiss."

Lana then went to the bison herd and took off with the herd. When she looked back at Kero, she waved and a tear came out of her eye. While that was happening, Kero was also waving with tears in his eyes too.

Lana-Thinking-You better come back safe. If you do, you don't have to act like a big hero to get my attention anymore.

Then the bison herd disappeared into the horizon. Kero then began walking to the military bunkhouse.

* * *

That's chapter 12! If you've been reading since I made this story 2 or 3 years ago, I salute you and thank you for reading! 


	13. Checkmate?

**Chapter 13-Checkmate?!**

* * *

Kero ran into the bunker and woke up the warriors. 

Kero-Okay men! The time has come to leave! Now we all know the plan. I already taught you all how to control a herd of bison. I will single-handly distract the fire nation and buy you some time while you travel out of the area. Now you have about 3 hours to finish packing, get moving double time!

Warriors-Sir!

Kero then left the soldiers to packing the last of the supplies, while he walked up to the bison stables to bring the herd to the town. There he found his bison, Toto, the one Lana gave to Kero when she moved into town.

Kero-Hey Toto! How're you doing buddy?

Toto walked up and licked Kero while Kero laughed.

Kero-Well Toto, looks like we're going to fight. If things look bad, leave me and give this note to Lana.

He attached a message to Toto's horn.

Kero-Just follow her scent along with the scent of the other bisons, and remember the map I showed you.

Kero then led the herd into town, where the soldiers were already waiting.

Captain-We're ready to depart Avatar Kero, we just need to attach the crates to the bison, which should take us about an hour.

Kero-Good. Now I'll be about 100 miles away from town. There I will wait for the army. When I light this firework, you go in the opposite direction, and go around the mountains so the Fire nation won't see you after you fly out of town. Good luck captain.

Captain-Good luck to you too avatar.

Kero then took his glider and flew with Toto on the only road out of the town. He found a good hiding place to ambush the army, and waited. Just then, he heard the rumbling of tanks and the marching of soldiers. Just when he could see the frontline of the army, he earthbended a trapdoor from the ground the frontline stood on and made them sank into the earth.

Fire Captain- Who's out there?

Kero-Just me!

Kero then popped out of the bushes and lit the fire work and sent it out. The bisons then took flight.

Fire soldier-Look! the town is escaping!

Fire Captain- Get them!

But before the tanks had time to fire, Kero tipped them over and changed the dirt to quicksand, while Toto flew overhead, grabbed a tank, and dropped it on another tank. However, the soldiers had some sort of jetpack, and got out before the sand engulfed them too much. Kero then rode his glider and began fighting in the air, while dodging all the fire thrown at him. Toto did what he could too, and tried to knock down the soldiers. Just then, Kero was shot with a dart, and began to become parlyzed, but before it took a big effect, he tried to run and re-trap the flying soldiers in the quicksand, but more darts shot him.

Kero-Toto! Run! Get to Lana now!

Just then, a dart was heading for Toto, but Kero airbended it away from Toto, giving him enough some time to escape. Then Kero collapsed and was captured by the fire nation.

Fire Captain-Well well, looks like the avatar has been captured by the fire nation. Take him to the next prison ship out of here to Austrailia, and keep him parlyzed at all times. The Fire Lord will be most pleased.

Fire soldier-Yes sir.

When Kero woke up, he found himself in a cell made entirely out of steel, with firebenders aimed right at him form the other side of the bars, along with dart-shooters aimed at him. Just then the Fire Lord entered the room.

Fire Lord Zuko the 25th-Welcome back avatar.

* * *

That's chapter 13!! Insert witty comment here 


	14. Then there were 3?

**Chapter 14-Then there were 3?**

* * *

Lana was standing on an ice tower she bended outside the surface entrance to the tribe, waiting for Kero and Toto. The soldiers have just gotten back, and told Lana of Kero's doings. 

Lana-thinking-What were you thinking Kero? Why didn't you just go with the militia? Why do you love playing hero?

Just then, Lana was able to see Toto flying towards her.

Lana-Toto! Where's Kero? What's this note?

Lana took the note, and began to read it out aloud.

Lana- "Dear Lana, if you are reading this, then I'm dead. Actually, I was probably captured, but I might as well be dead. Whatever you do, don't go looking for me. Go on with the revolution plans, and stop the fire nation. Forget about me. However, before you do, just know this. Even though you must forget me, know that I won't forget you, whether I'm dead or alive. I love you, and wished I told you earlier. I guess love is more complicated for an avatar, huh? Anyway I guess this is goodbye forever, Lana. Love, Kero. PS. Attached is another note. Read it to the others and hide this note so they don't get any ideas about looking for me. Stick to the plans, become a great avatar, and save the world without me."

Lana sat there crying with Toto by her side. Meanwhile, Kero was in a torture room, paralyzed, and being whipped by the Fire Lord, holding back the tears.

Zuko-Where is the rebellion?!

Kero-Up yours torchy.

Zuko-Grr. I'll burn you to death if you don't tell me. Where are your friends?

Kero stayed silent, and Zuko, along with three other torturers, began to whip and burn him. He screamed and yelled so loud, all of Australia could hear him. Just then, Kero also began to cry, but only because of the fact that he will never see any of his friends again.

Back at the East Pole, Lana ran into the room, with tears in her eyes.

Lana-gasping and crying-Guys! Kero is dead! Look at the note I found on his bison Toto!

Don took the note and began to read it out loud.

Don-"Dear friends, If you are reading this, it means that I didn't survive the battle. With 3 avatars left, and no real earthbending teacher, Aang, Lana, and Meyumi must find a new teacher. I went back to the cave where we found Aang and his friends, I found out that there is another person in the ice. A little girl, with earth nation robes, and some sort of wrestling belt with the earthbender's symbol. She must be some sort of earthbender. Anyway, I didn't unfreeze her yet, so you have to unfreeze her if you want. She could be some earthbender with some training. So do what you have to do, defeat the fire nation and save the world. Your Pal, Avatar Kero."

The rest of the group began to tear and sniffle, thinking that Kero, who was a good friend to all, was gone forever.

Lana-still sniffling-Well, with Kero gone, I should become leader, knowing more about earthbending, and already know the other 3 elements, so here's the plan. I will go back to the cave, sneak in, rescue this girl, get out. It will be simple.

Aang-Are you sure? We can't lose anymore avatars. We need all the power we can get.

Lana-I'll be fine. I'm not as stupid as Kero was. I'll leave tomorrow morning. I must also get Kero's secret earthbending scrolls that he left behind at the sacred temple.

So Lana spent the whole day preparing, by training more with Meyumi and Katara, learning as much firebending and waterbending as she could. The next day, she got on Toto, and began to fly back to her village. But little did the gang know, Lana was actually making a pit stop at Australia.

* * *

That's chapter 14!! When will it end? When I say so dang it! 


	15. Rescue Time!

**Chapter 15- Rescue Time!**

* * *

Lana had just landed on an island off the coast of Australia. It seems like only yesterday that she was trapped in that bender's prison. She waited a few hours outside the prison wall, waiting for a guard to pass by. Just then, she heard a guard or two, and it sounded like they were passing this way.

Meanwhile, Kero was held up in his prison cell, weakened by the endless hours of torture. The guards decided to leave; they thought that Kero was too weak to do anything. While Kero laid on the floor of his prison cell, a teenage boy came in. The boy was the prince of the fire nation. Zuko Jr. Unlike his sadistic father, he wished that the fire nation ruled with less of an iron fist. When he read about the stories of the avatar, and how the four nations were all equal at one time, he wished to do what he could to help the other nations. But his father stopped all his plans, making Jr afraid of trying anything. In fact, his father had forced Zuko Jr. to change, so now he is almost as cruel as his father. He still wanted to see an avatar in person, so he went into the prison cell. He walked up to the bars.

Zuko Jr.-sarcastic-So your the "amazing avatar?"

Kero just laid there, with his back facing the teenager. However, he could still hear him, and listened.

Zuko Jr.-It's no wonder you couldn't save the world all those centuries ago. You are so weak. So useless.

Kero-weakly and quietly-Just like you?

Jr. heard him, and got so enraged, that he blasted blue fire right above Kero. After a second, Kero forced himself to sit up and face the fire prince.

Kero-quietly-See? You only attack me when I'm weak and unable to defend myself. In fact, I've seen you before. You're the fire lord's son. You tried to come in earlier, but your father stopped you, and you bowed and begged for forgiveness, just because he yelled at you, nothing else. You are afraid of him aren't you?

Jr.- So what if I am? You are too, aren't you? Just look what he did to you. He will make it worse each day, and keep you barely alive.

Kero- No, I'm not, and neither should you be. You have the right to be happy, and do what you think is right. I can tell that you aren't like your father. What are you really like?

The fire prince just stood there, pondering on the avatar's words. He was a kind and generous man, but his father wants him to be just like him, so Jr. acts cruel to others. He was deciding whether making his father happy was worth more than making himself happy. Without saying a word, Prince Zuko walked out of the room, still thinking. A guard has passed him, however, this was no ordinary guard. It was Lana, who had knocked out the two guards and took their armor and keys. She looked at the door that Kero was behind, marked "Dangerous Criminal." She opened the door, and saw that Kero was sitting against a charred wall. She removed her fire nation helmet and ran towards Kero's cell.

Lana-Kero? Are you ok? It's me, Lana. Wake up! Please wake up!

Kero's head looked up and showed that he had tears across his face.

Kero-You came back... for me? I told you not to. You'll be killed if you're found out.

Lana opened the cell, and went over to Kero, and gave him a big hug. She then came up to his ear and began to whisper.

Lana-whisper-You're worth it to me. Now let's get you better.

She then took out water from her water sack, and began healing Kero's burns and whip slashes.

Lana-Just relax, we're getting out of here.

Just then, Jr. came back in. As soon as Lana saw the fire prince, she grabbed him with a water whip, and stuck him to the wall inside the prison cell.

Zuko Jr.-Wait. I want to help you! I swear!

Lana-Lies! I ought to crush you right now.

Kero-Wait, Lana, let him speak.

Zuko Jr.-I've thinking about what you said to me, and I want to help you. All my life, I wanted to go out into the outside world, and visit all the places, but I just walk around the prison, and the prisoners yell and insult me, just because I'm fire nation. I don't want people to criticize and insult me while I travel, and I want to make friends with others, so I wanted to rule with kindness and restore balance to the world. But when my father found out about it, he forced me to change, by torturing me, and threatening me. So I changed, and became better friends with only my dad. Now I want to help out, and become the new fire lord, but I need the avatars to help me, so I decided to betray my father, and I'm asking if I can come with you. I can teach you everything I know. Please? I want to help.

Kero-What you say seems to be the truth. I will allow you to join us.

Lana-Fine, but I got my eye on you.

The three then escaped on a bison, and flew into the clouds, with the moonlight shining on them.

Lana-Now we must get that other frozen earthbender, so back to the village Kero.

Kero-Ok, but I wish to speak to Roku and Iroh. Join me Lana.

The two sat together, meditating until they finally reached the spirit world. The two went into the giant hall, filled with all the avatars.

Kero-Where is Roku and Iroh?

The two then appeared to Kero and Lana.

Roku-Is there a problem?

Lana-I want to know if we can trust the fire prince Zuko Jr. He says he's good, but I don't believe him. Can we trust him Iroh? You're like, his great-great-great-grand-uncle or something.

Iroh-If what he says is true, about him being good, you must give him a chance. He must have good in him, for him to want to betray his father for the better good.

Lana- I guess I will try to trust him.

Kero-Thank you Iroh. But I had another question. Where is your frozen body? We need you to help with our firebending training. You definitely have more tricks than Meyumi.

Iroh- I agree. I will help you save the world.

The room then disappeared, and the world appeared at their feet. It then zoomed into an ice cap, where an piece of floating ice passed by, containing Iroh.

Iroh-There is my body. Boy, I must say, I kind of feel glad to see the world again. I hope there are more types of tea.

Lana- Thank you. Now we must get going. We will unfreeze you as soon as we unfreeze another person.

The two then exited the spirit world, and found themselves back on the Bison, with Zuko sleeping.

Kero-Learn to trust him, Lana. He has good in him.

When the bison reached the edge of town around morning, they saw that it had become a military outpost for the fire nation. Kero, Lana, and Jr. left the bison hidden, and went into the outpost, with Kero and Lana in the fire nation armor Lana stole. As the three walked to the entrance to town, one of the soldiers came to them.

Soldier-Prince Zuko? Why are you here?

Jr.-I'm here to check up on things. These are my bodyguards. Let us inspect the entire town, and go on with your daily routine, no need to alert anyone about us. Got it?

Soldier-Uh Sir, yes, sir!

Once the three got past the guard, they ran to the lake, and swam to the underground cave. They saw that there was another block of ice, mostly covered by dirt, but still able to reveal the earth kingdom person. The three shot fire at the block, and made the ice melt. When the ice melted completely, a girl fell to the ground.

Girl-Oww! Why you do that for?

Kero-Hey we just saved you from being an iceberg for all eternity! Be grateful!

Girl-Really? I didn't know. My name is Toph. I ran away from home at some point. Then I got on a boat to explore the world, But then there was a storm, and I guess I fell off and drifted into the ice.

Lana-That's so sad.

Toph-Not really. My parents were suffocating me, and I needed to get away from them.

Kero-Anyway, that belt that you have, does that mean you're an earthbender?

Toph-You got it big guy. Not just an earthbender, but one of the greatest. What's with the fire nation guy? You capture him or something?

Kero-No he's helping us. But since you're an earthbender, can you help train the avatars?

Toph- Do I get to travel the world?

Kero-Um... sure, why not?

Toph-Ok then. Tell me your names and then let's get going.

Kero-I'm Kero. I'm one of the avatars you're going to be teaching. I know some earthbending already though.

Lana-My name is Lana. I come from the hidden air temple of Thailand. I'm also an avatar.

Jr.-I'm Prince Zuko Jr. I'm here to teach the avatars extreme firebending.

After introductions, the group evaded any fire nation soldiers, and got back to the bison.

Toph-Okay, are we flying? cause I can't feel the ground anymore.

Kero-Duh. What are you, blind?

Toph-Yup. All my life.

Kero-Oh. Well, yeah, we're flying. Flying to the north pole to be exact. That's where Iroh was.

The group then flew all the way to the North Pole. They saw what was left of the northern water tribe. Melting structures and floating debris from the many raids of the fire nation.

Lana-It's so sad. How can the fire nation do this?

Jr.-By thinking they have the right to. But it will all change soon.

Kero-That's true Zu... wait, I feel some kind of energy around here. It feels like fire, but calm and cool. It's coming from the right. Wait.

Kero then sat down and began to meditate. His dragon tattoos then glowed and left Kero's skin and flew to a floating iceberg.

Lana-That's must be Iroh! Let's go!

The bison then flew to the glowing piece of ice. Kero snapped out of the avatar state, and bended the ice onto the bison, where Lana and Jr. were beginning to melt the ice. After a few minutes, Iroh woke up, and began to steam himself warm, as he was shivering on the saddle of the bison. After a few seconds, he sat up and began to talk.

Iroh-Thank you avatars. It is so nice to finally meet you in person, and you too, dear great-great-great-great-grandnephew. Now then, you must catch me up a few hundred years.

Kero-We would love to, but let's get back to headquarter's first.

* * *

  
That's chapter 15! Yeah, I kinda made it so it's more current.


End file.
